This invention relates to nuclear reactor control rods used in Boiling Water Reactors (BWR's). More specifically, a control rod construction is disclosed in which square sectioned tubular members are compositely welded together in the required cruciform configuration to provide a new type of control rod having high neutron absorbing worth and long in service life time.